


Gay Scares Are Manly

by the_moose_queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All The Ships, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Big Brother Gabriel, Cute Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Lives, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Impala Makeouts, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, My First Fanfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trickster Gabriel, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moose_queen/pseuds/the_moose_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Castiel are all just living quietly in the bunker until Sam finds them a case a couple towns over that could be more trouble than its worth. But to Gabriel, everything is going according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Scheme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameliapond124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliapond124/gifts).



> So this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, be gentle with me.

Dean, Castiel, and Sam were going about a calm day within the bunker. Sam was researching on his laptop, Dean was washing dishes that had been piling up for a couple weeks, and to feel more useful to the group, Castiel was helping Dean with the dishes. Castiel was always trying to prove himself of use to his friends ever since he took refuge with them in the bunker.

“Cas, dude, personal space, we talked about this,” Dean said as he was cleaning the dirty dishes and handing a rinsed off plate to Castiel who was in charge of drying them.

“My apologies Dean, but I do not want to cause damage to any of these plates if I am not close enough to obtain them while doing my duties as dish dryer,” Castiel replied in a serious tone.

“Whatever,” Dean rolled his eyes as the two continued to take care of the dishes.  Castiel had always had a problem with personal space, Dean knew that, but today is was just a little more uncomfortable than usual. Occasionally looking over at Castiel to hand him a dish to dry, Dean couldn’t quite place why he felt so uncomfortable around Castiel these days and it scared him even though he would never admit that. But like most emotions, he just bottled up his feeling of awkwardness around Cas and buried it within other thoughts such as why there were so many fucking dishes when it was just the three of them in the bunker.

“So get this…” Sam busted into the room holing his laptop, then looked at Dean and Castiel washing dishes and of course Castiel was again too close to Dean while he was drying the dishes, “Aw, that’s cute.”

“So you found us a case?” Dean got excited, ignoring the last comment Sam had made; calm days in the bunker occasionally drove him crazy.

“Yeah, just a bunch of unexplained deaths a couple towns away from here, I’m guessing a witch, maybe,” Sam said looking down at his laptop.

“Let’s get at it then,” Dean said as he left the room to get the keys to his black impala.

“May I come along? I wish to be of assistance to you both on this case,” Castiel looked at Sam like a wounded kitten.

“Well…” Sam was about to say no but something, a voice more like it, told him to agree to Castiel coming along, “Uh… sure Cas.”

       Within five minutes, they had all gotten in the black impala and they were off to gank the witch causing odd deaths, with Dean obviously driving, Sam sitting in the passenger seat, and Cas sitting in the back quietly.

       “So this witch, what kind of deaths is occurring?” Castiel tried to speak.

       “I’m only guessing it’s a witch, but the people have so far died from being near their tv’s,” Sam said, a bit confused. He doesn’t even remember why he chose this case since it wasn’t that odd just a bunch of coincidences, but something in his mind told him to investigate this one.

       “Well whatever it is, it’s going down!” Dean sped up as he drove and in no time they were at the town with the supposed witch.

       After arriving, they split up to investigate. Dean made Castiel come along with him to ask questions to the families of the victims, so Castiel wouldn’t get in any trouble, and Sam went on his own to go to the morgue to analyze the body of the latest victim. But upon entering the morgue, it was empty except for the corpses. No one had even stopped or noticed him entering the place.

       “Hey there kiddo,” Said a familiar voice, at first he thought it was the mortician or someone, anyone other than who he knew that voice belonged to.

       “Gabriel!” Sam gritted his teeth, “What do you want?”

       “That’s not a nice way to say hi to an old friend, I think you hurt my feelings,” Gabriel joked as he walked around Sam till he was directly in front of him in a white doctors coat that was too big for him, which somehow Sam thought it was an adorable sight but set aside the fact he thought it was adorable with the realization that he shouldn’t even trust being near Gabriel.

       “What do you want?” Sam said, getting to the point of why Gabriel was even here.

       “Well two reasons really, first to tell you that the case you’re trying to investigate isn’t real, just coincidence of faulty wiring,” Gabriel was now looking anywhere but at Sam, “And second, we need to get the Cassie and Dean-o ship a sailing.”

       “I don’t understand what the second reason is,” Sam said mildly confused.

       “The ship needs to become canon,” Gabriel said.

       “What ship?” Sam asked.

       “Your brother and my brother,” Gabriel answered.

       “What about them? What did you do?” Sam asked  with a bit of worry in his tone.

       “We need to get your brother to give Castiel a smooch,” Gabriel’s deadpanned expression made Sam almost want to laugh; it was unusual, “They need to stop the crazy eye sex and have sex with each other.”

       “Oh… OH!” Sam’s face made a wide eyed expression of understanding at what Gabriel was trying to tell him.

       “You are so dense and so lucky I like you,” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

       “So how do you intend on… getting that ship to sail,” Sam was trying not to laugh at saying the last part.

       “With your help of course,” Gabriel answered.

       “I don’t trust you, for all I know this could be a crazy scheme to kill either Dean, Castiel or even both,” Sam frowned.

       “Just for this one time, trust me when I say that my intentions of getting them together are that of a true wingman,” Gabriel smirked, “Scouts honor.”

       “Well…” Sam wondered whether he could truly trust Gabriel.

       “Good, glad you believe me!” Gabriel interjected even though Sam hadn’t quite agreed to go along with the plan of getting Castiel and Dean together. But before he could say no to his plan, Gabriel with the snap of his fingers, had transported them elsewhere to begin his crazy scheme.

 

 

 


	2. Stalking and Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel casually stalk a cute couple at a diner.

“Why here, and the disguise...?” Sam asked quite confused to Gabriel as he had not only transported them to the side of a small diner in town but had also switched from the white doctors coat to a plaid shirt, blue jeans, and a ridiculous baseball cap.

“Look kiddo, we match, how cute,” Gabriel smirked.

“I’m wearing a suit what do you-” Sam looked down and realized that he was now also wearing a plaid shirt and blue jeans. He didn’t even need to complete his sentence and just gave a great sigh of annoyance.

“Now follow my lead sasquatch, and be cool,” Gabriel demanded as he walked into the diner. Upon entering it was considerably crowded for a small diner but not crowded enough to fill the whole place. Empty booths were scattered around here and there. Gabriel quickly chose and sat down with his back against the wall at, what Sam assumed to be a random, booth in the far back left corner of the diner, and Sam followed, sitting down as well but on the opposite side of the booth so he was facing Gabriel.

“Why are we here?” Sam calmly asked, while giving his best ‘bitch face’ to Gabriel.

“Shhhh,” Gabriel shushed him as he was staring intently at a booth on the other side of the diner. Sam rolled his eyes but followed Gabriels gaze to see what he was so interested in starting at, but upon looking to the other side of the diner he saw Dean and Castiel sitting at a booth casually talking to one another.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I think what's causing these deaths isn’t a witch, but whatever it is, is pretty strange,” Dean stated while taking a sip of his coffee as he stole a glance up at Castiel. He also thought something was strange about Cas today also.

“No one seems to remember any of the accidents to have occurred,” Castiel reminded, staring at Dean taking a sip from his coffee.

“Maybe a demon?” Dean asked while putting his coffee down, looking anywhere but at Cas.

“Highly unlikely, they would have nothing to gain from this,” Castiel answered.

“This case is ridiculous, it might just be someone messing with us,” Dean thought aloud.

“Maybe,” Cas agreed.

“Cas,” Dean muttered.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas asked.

“Stop staring at me like that, it’s making me feel uncomfortable,” Dean said as he looked Castiel in the eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Cas frowned and looked away. It made Dean feel bad, and he couldn’t explain why.

“Dude,” Dean complained, “What is up with you today?”

“I do not know what you mean,” Cas denied.

“Really? Because ever since this morning you’ve been acting funny,” Dean stated and then asked, “Seriously, what’s going on?”

“I do not wish to turn this moment into what you consider it to be a “chick flick” moment,” Castiel answered using air quotes.

“Tell me anyway,” Dean began to feel uncomfortable again as Castiel looked up at him.

“I find you to be aesthetically pleasing and I share an affection for you that surpasses that of just regular friendship verging to the need of a romantically inclined companionship with you,” Cas bluntly stated.

Everything made sense to Dean in that moment, as to why Castiel always started or stood too close. But once Castiel’s words had really set into Dean’s mind, Dean began to panic. He knew he wasn’t gay but this coming from his best friend was even more terrifying and Dean could feel his face turning completely red. Cas had left him speechless and scared, and gentle let downs were not in his division of limited emotion.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So now we’re stalking them… Is this your plan?” Sam turned back to Gabriel who was still staring across the diner, “Do you even have an actual plan?”

“Actually, I don’t got a clue, Sammy,” Gabriel said with a smirk as he turned to look at Sam now instead of staring at Dean and Sam, “Just wanted to spend quality time with you, kiddo.”

“Your ridiculous, drag me to this diner without a plan to stalk our brother, wait what?” Sam ended his complaining with blatant confusion.

“You heard me,” Gabriel glanced back over at the other side of the diner.

“I don’t understan-” Gabriel cut him off by reaching across the table and covering Sam’s mouth.

“Look. Something's happening,” Gabriel nodded in the direction towards Dean and Cas.

Sam slightly turned his head to get a glimpse at the other side of the diner and from what you could see was Cas looking at Dean with the most serious and worried expression he had ever seen Castiel have. And Dean? Deans face was as red as tomato, he looked embarrassed and terrified out out of his mind. And just when Sam thought Dean was going to say something, Dean had gotten up, and with his head tilted downward, slightly bolted out of the diner. Sam turned back to Gabriel to ask if he knew what that was about but realized that Gabriels hand was still on his face covering Sam’s mouth.

“I think Dean-o just had himself a gay scare,” Gabriel chuckled as he removed his hand from Sam’s face.

 

 


	3. Now Kiss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, you little shit.

Dean was freaking out over his friend's confession. Actually, ‘freaking out’ was an understatement for how he felt about the situation. Once he had exited the diner he had made it to his car of which he was sitting in letting not only Castiels words really seep into his skull but also just generally panicking.

“Nope, that’s it, can’t talk to or even look at the guy ever again,” Dean came to the conclusion aloud but then added, “Well, he’s Cas. Can’t ignore the poor guy forever-”

He let out a sigh of frustration as he punched the dashboard because he didn’t know what to do and he would never admit it aloud, he was genuinely terrified of something as simple as this. Dean was about to punch the dashboard again when the passenger seat door opened. He only glanced up to check if it was Cas, and of course to his displeasure, it was indeed Cas who took his seat in the passenger side, closing the car door once he was in the car completely.

“Dean, I apologize for earlier in sharing my feelings. I did not know it would upset you, I wasn’t thinking,” Cas somberly spoke as Dean finally turned to look up at Cas’s face whom was in turn already staring at Dean. Dean was starting to feel guilty. Cas was apologizing for something that was entirely Deans fault, and it was making Dean feel like shit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on, kiddo, we got to strike now,” Gabriel insisted.

“What do you intend on doing now?” Sam asked confused considering there was possibly nothing they could do to help Dean and Castiel’s situation.

“Okay here’s the plan I decided to make up now,” Gabriel began to give a description of his getting Dean and Castiel together strategy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Castiel, still staring in the car, with neither breaking eye contact or even saying a word as they sat in silence. But it wasn’t quite enough for both Gabriel and Sam to get caught transporting into the back seat of the car. Gabriel was in back of Dean, and Sam was in back of Castiel.

“Now Sammy!” Gabriel yelled as he grabbed the back Deans head, pushing it toward Castiel and Sam grabbed the back of Castiel’s head and pushed Cas towards Dean.

“What the-” Dean was about to swear by the horrid surprise but ultimately his lips smashed into Castiels.

Dean tried to back away, but compared to the strength of an archangel, he wasn’t making much progress. And Castiel seemed to be in a state of shock as to what was happening. And Dean was pissed, he shouldn’t ever know what his best friends lips feel like, ever, but the fact he now knew made his face turn almost as read as a tomato. He wasn’t alone with that because Castiel’s face was just as read if not more. Finally, Gabriel let go and as did Sam. Dean backed up until he had painfully hit the car door but Castiel didn’t move at all, still holding his shocked expression at what just happened.

“This is the part when you realize that you are in love with Cassie,” Gabriel commented.

“This wasn’t my idea,” Sam added.

“Now kiss!” Gabriel yelled as he then proceeded to tackle Sam in the back seat, and they were gone again. Leave Dean and Castiel alone.

“Uh, that was-” Dean was about to complain about what had just happen but Castiel interjected.

“Might I ask if we could possibly do that again?” Castiel asked calmly while looking at Dean with a stare that made Dean’s face turn red again.


	4. The End... Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay love can pierce through the veil of death and save the day.

All four of the men had eventually made their ways back to the bunker, and everything, besides Gabriel now hanging around,had simply just gone back to normal. Well, not exactly the normal it had been before they went on the goose-chase-case. But regardless, all four of them after a couple days of being back had taken to loitering in the library of the bunker.

“So… Have you two done the nasty yet?” Gabriel deadpanned as he looked at Castiel and Dean.

“I don’t understand,” Castiel tilted his head slightly while squinting his eyes as if to convey his confusion.

“Shut up, you two,” Dean was trying to focus on a  book.

“So you two did fuck,” Gabriel laughed, “About time, the ship finally sailed.”

“I really didn’t need to hear this,” Sam sighed.

“Why are you talking about boats?” Castiel asked.

“Internet reference,” Gabriel answered.

“Oh, and I confirm the question of earlier about the sexual intercourse with Dean,” Castiel added.

“I will find a way to will kill you all,” Dean muttered, slightly embarrassed, from his book.

“And to think, Dean-o had himself a cry-baby gay scare just the other day,” Gabriel laughed.

“Hey! Gay scares are manly,” Dean added now looking up.

“Suuure,” Gabriel smirked.

“Oh my god, all of you need to shut up,” Sam exclaimed as he concentrated on his computer’s screen.

“Looks like both Winchester boys got banged by an angel this week, adios guys,” And with those last words, Gabriel had left and was gone from the bunker.

“What did he mean by both Winchester being “banged” by an angel this week?” Castiel asked aloud and him and Dean stared up at Sam, who had looked up from his computer in complete horror at the words Gabriel had left them with.

“Ew, Sammy, really? Gabriel? Wow,” Dean laughed as Sam cursed under his breath.

“I still don’t understand,” Castiel commented.

“Good,” Sam sighed, “Dean, not a word!”

“I’m too grossed out to tell him,” Dean laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of my first and possibly last piece of fan-fiction.


End file.
